Deception, Acceptance, and Forgiveness
by beautifulglimpse
Summary: Trust needs to be earned not given right? To be forgiven, one must forgive right? To be loved, one must love as well? To be accepted for who they are, one must accept themselves? How can we forgive the people we once loved? How can we accept what they've done if the one we loved lost our trust? How?
1. Caught In The Most Cheap Act

**_A/N: New story? I don't even know what motivated me to write this actually._**

* * *

A raven haired man with obsidian eyes opened his eyes and released a groan. He sat up quickly and rubbed both of his hands on his face. He blinked rapidly and ran a hand through his hair.

'Damn. I'm tired.' he thought wearily.

The man slowly rose out of bed and walked out of his bedroom into his kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle from his refrigerator and took a long swig of it. With his back turned, a woman put her arms around his torso.

"Hey you." she said brightly.

"Hn. Hey." he said bluntly.

He turned around as he saw a pink haired woman with emerald eyes in his black shirt. Her bare slim legs were the first thing that caught his attention. He grabbed her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a kiss on his neck and he tightened his grip on her.

"I got to go. I have to start packing. You'll be fine right?" he asked stoically.

"Yes, I'll be fine. You'll be gone for quite a while though. I'll miss you." she murmured into his chest.

Inwardly he would miss her too, but he couldn't say that aloud. He just held her closer and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

"Aye."

He kissed her gently.

* * *

 _ ***One Year Later***_

'Finally,' he thought tranquilly, 'I'm going home to her.'

He didn't want to be away for this long, but his job compelled him to. He missed her voice, body, and aura.

He was slightly mystified as to why she would be away from having conversations with him.

'The whole year I was away; what was she doing the whole time?' curiosity seeped into his thought.

What the man didn't know was that he was not ready to actually _know what exactly_ the woman was up to. Soon, he would come to realize what exactly she was doing while he was away.

The young man thought this while he finally reached up to his apartment. He was about to use the keys to open the door when he realized that it was unlocked. He opened it quietly and set his bags down as he closed the door.

He began to walk towards his bedroom and he stopped to listen. He heard giggling come from his room and he felt his heart thud at the sound. That was until he heard another laugh. A familiar laugh.

He opened the door abruptly and there was his lover entangled with another man. The man had her in his arms as he kissed her. The two culprits jumped and the woman gasped as she wrapped the bed sheet around her naked body. All he could feel was betrayal. He felt a hot rage overtake his body and he stood there with his fists clenched tightly.

"S-Sasuke-kun. W-wait I can explain. Please." she pleaded.

He let out a cruel laugh.

"Explain what Sakura? This is why you were so busy? This is why you couldn't answer my calls? You couldn't answer them because you were too busy fucking my _so called_ _best_ _friend?_ " he snarled.

The man that was entangled with Sakura quickly put on his clothing.

"Aye Sasuke. C'mon man let's talk-" he got cut off by a hard punch in the face.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto. I asked you to take care of my girlfriend. I didn't fucking ask you to sleep with her. You know what though? The both of you can have each other. Go fuck yourselves." he spat out venomously.

He turned on his heel and walked on out of his bedroom. He grabbed his apartment keys and went downstairs to go to his car. As he opened his car, he heard Sakura cry out.

"Sasuke! Wait!" she cried desperately.

He got into his car and drove off before he could hear any more of her excuses.

He also realized why exactly he always caught her at a "bad time."

* * *

It was hours later when he finally went to his apartment. He opened the door with his keys and went into his living room and sat down.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice called out timidly.

He rose up and spun around to look at her. She ran up to him and tightly wrapped her arms around him. He ripped himself away from her and put distance between them.

"Don't fucking touch me." he said frostily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking! Please, Sasuke-kun, we can work this out! I promise!" she began to cry.

"Che. I don't care." he replied simply.

"W-what? What are you saying?" she asked puzzled.

"What I'm saying is I don't give a shit," he walked closer to her,"I couldn't care less about what you do. Why?"

He backed her up against a wall and towered over her. He was inches from her face and she sucked in a shocked breath.

" _We're done_ _Haruno_. _Now leave_." he snapped ruthlessly.

He moved away from her as he watched the tears stream down her face. He felt pain watching her cry, but he was seething with anger.

"You don't understand. You don't know how hard it was for me to be on my own without you here." her voice thick with tears.

His heart flared with anguish. He was only saying these things because he was hurt. He knew that if she said one more thing that he would've taken her in his arms. The next thing that came out of her mouth changed his mind completely.

"Things started to change. I-I couldn't keep up with you anymore. I needed you here. Naruto started to comfort me and.. and.." she trailed off.

"And what." he demanded quietly.

"I started to fall in love with Naruto." she whispered softly.

Sasuke felt like someone stabbed him in the chest. He couldn't handle all of these emotions that ran through his mind.

All he could do was stare at her in bewilderment. He had nothing to say to her anymore. He was going to let her go because he didn't want to deal with the deception. If she were to speak, the words were empty to him. He no longer cared for anything she would have to say.

"Say something Sasuke. Onegai. Tell me you want to work things out with me. I'll never talk to him again and I'll end what I have with him. Please tell me you love me. Please." she cried harder.

He chuckled mirthlessly and gave her the most honest answer he's ever thought of.

"How can I if the person you want to hear that from isn't me anymore."

Her eyes widened in shock and began to reach out for him. He shook his head and pointed at the door.

"Just get your stuff and leave." he ordered expressionlessly.

* * *

Sakura left with tears pouring down her face. She tried to talk to him once more, but he refused to acknowledge her. He shot down the opportunity because he slammed the door on her.

He sat on the living room couch once more and he began to think. He started to see all of the memories that he had with her. All of the emotions she had made him _feel_ and he wondered if they had all been a bloody lie.

 _"Sasuke-kun Stop! Oh my goodness." she blushed scarlet._

 _They had barely started out in their relationship during that period of time. He smirked as he watched her squirm under his touch. All he did was put his hand on her waist for the very first time and it was something new for him too._

 _"Sasuke-kun," she breathed in pleasure,"Don't stop."_

 _His mind jumped to their very first time they slept together. He locked their hands together and kissed her deeply._

 _"Sasuke-kun, I love you." she said passionately._

 _"I know," he whispered in her ear._

 _That was the first time he actually took notice of her confession. It was his first time actually_ ** _wanting_** _to hear her say that she loved him. After countless of times she had said it when they were children up until young adolescents._

 _He looked away from her and not until he stopped for a second. He had said something so quietly that Sakura strained herself to listen to him._

 _"As do I." he muttered._

 _Sakura hugged him closer as she cried. Sasuke held her tightly in his arms and they remained in each other's arms for the rest of the night._

Then, his mind was flooded with the images of Naruto and Sakura in bed together. Sasuke felt an uncontainable resentment towards Naruto and Sakura.

 _When he heard her giggles of satisfaction, his heart warmed at the sound. That was until he had to see what the hell was going on when he heard another laugh. His heartbeat stopped when he saw the two people that he cared for deeply in the same bed. His bed._

 _Her hands were matted into the blonde's hair. He held her face so delicately as he kissed her passionately. Her body was pressed up so close to his and she seemed to be enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. As they both heard the loud bang, they both turned to see what happened._

 _Naruto looked as if he were a deer caught on headlights. Sakura had a dazed look, but then when she saw who it was, her face changed into a look of guilt. He felt like someone had slashed a knife through his body._

He snapped out of his thoughts and put his head into his hands. He wanted to take out his frustrations on anything or anyone.

How could they do this to him.

 _How?_

* * *

 ** _A/N: A new story guys! I have no idea where I was going with this one and it sorta came out? It's going to be Sasuhina story. At first it was a Sasusaku story, but what the hell. I changed back into Sasuhina. Let me know what you think. Also, Changing One Another is a hiatus for right now. I'll try to find some inspiration for it! For now this is all I got. See ya later._**

 ** _~beautifulglimpse_**


	2. Spilt Coffee, Authetic Words, & Deceit

_**A/N: Here it is! Next chapter!**_

* * *

Months had passed since his encounter with Naruto and Sakura. In every way possible they tried to get ahold of him. He wiped himself off the map, but that didn't stop them.

He received calls for the next month and a half. He had kept his phone on silent or he would turn it off since they were persistent. Although, their enthusiasm hadn't last very long.

First, it was 6 calls a day.

Then, 4 calls a day.

Next, 2 calls a day.

Eventually, 1 call a day.

Lastly? No calls a day.

Since that day he caught them together, he overworked himself to the bone. He didn't want to face the reality of the entire situation. He wanted to act as if they hadn't matter, but they did.

He was slightly pleased they'd stopped, but he also felt fierce resentment that they had. Frankly, he was just pissed off. Hot betrayal ran through his veins and he felt withdrawn from the world.

* * *

Finally, Sasuke had enough of being at home. He wanted a change of pace, so he decided to walk to a coffee shop. He made it to the coffee shop and went inside. He waited in line and he was at the front of the line after a little while. He ordered a black iced coffee and paid for his drink. As he walked away from the counter, he ran into someone and the coffee spilled all over the two.

"What the hell?" he snarled softly.

The woman that had ran into him had her gaze to the ground and her eyes snapped up. Her dark raven hair contrasted with her clear, chalky eyes. She stood up quickly and he snapped at her in annoyance.

"Next time, watch where you're going. Look at the mess you made." he glared down at her.

She fidgeted with her bracelet on her left arm and she looked up with warm, unsure eyes. She spoke in a soft, almost wispy tone.

"I-I tried to move before I could collide into you, but I guess I wasn't fast enough." she said fidgety.

He glanced down at her once more and he sighed in irritation.

"Tch. What's done is done. Just leave it as is." he muttered.

He walked away from her before she could speak to him once more.

* * *

He walked down the street and he waited for the light to turn green. All he wanted was some coffee and fresh air. In the end, the coffee he received went down the drain. (more like on his shirt.) _Literally_.

As soon as the light was about to change, he heard someone behind him harshly breathing. He turned around and his eyes slightly widened in surprise. It was the same woman from the coffee shop. She put her hands on her thighs as she was hunched over. Her face brilliantly red from exertion and his eyebrow rose in amusement. She finally took a deep breath and began to speak to him.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry that I ran into you. You left before I could tell you that." she said quietly.

He looked at her with somewhat awe and then he shook it off. He crossed his arms and then glared at her with suspicion.

"Why would you chase me all this way just to apologize to me?" he asked gruffly.

She flushed a pale pink and she played with her bracelet again. After a moment, she spoke.

"B-Because it's the right thing to do." she said genuinely.

He was even more surprised on the inside, but he wore an expressionless face. She began to ramble because of the hard gaze he held.

"N-not just that, b-but I probably wouldn't be too happy either if some stranger spilled coffee all over me and I'd probably have the same expression as you and I'd make them pay and and-"

Sasuke snorted a chuckle back and she blushed a hot red.

"Tch. Stupid. What would've happened if it was someone insane? Would you have apologized then?" he asked bluntly.

She blinked in astonishment and then she smiled kindly at him.

"Yes. I still apologized to you right?" she questioned.

He looked at her puzzled, but then he scowled at her. A tinkling laugh escaped her and he turned his face from her. He felt the corner of lips turn up slightly. He felt something stir within him, but he quickly shut it down.

"Since you decided to chase me down, was there anything else you had to say to me?" he asked reluctantly.

"Well," she paused,"I do. Would you like your coffee? I got the coffee shop to replace yours and mine. We could go right now if you'd like. If it's not too much either, I could pay for your dry cleaning. I-I did ruin your whole outfit."

He thought about her offer for a moment. What could go wrong? He was about to accept it, but then a cruel voice whispered into his head.

 _'All women are the same..'_

 _'She seems genuine, but she could be a lion dressed as a lamb.' _

'She could be just like **_Sakura_**..'

His whole demeanor changed. His "good" mood turned into a bad one fast. He shut himself off and he shoved his hands into his pockets. He just grunted in response and she looked very uncomfortable by his sudden change of heart.

"O-Or you could just go to the coffee shop and get it yourself. And you could just send me the bill for the dry cleaning." she said faintly.

He shut his eyes and spun around in the direction of the coffee shop. He turned slightly and nodded at her to join him. Her body relaxed and she gave a small smile.

* * *

Once the two had got their coffee, they were outside of the shop to part ways. She gave him the address to her apartment, so he could send the bill to her once he received it. Before he left, she decided to ask him.

"E-Excuse me. One more thing. What's your name?" she murmured softly.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yours?" he said curtly.

"Hyuga Hinata. It was nice meeting you. I'm really sorry that I caused you trouble today. I hope to see you again Uchiha-san." she said nicely.

He nodded in reassurance and he decided to leave their conversation with one more word.

"Just call me Sasuke." he said gruffly.

With that he left and began to walk home. When he reached his apartment, he set his keys down. He sunk into his couch and rubbed his face.

* * *

He was drifting off and his phone rang. He answered without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello." he answered tiredly.

"S-Sasuke?" he heard a shocked, baritone voice through the receiver.

"As if today couldn't get any more fucking interesting," he snarled,"What do you need _best friend?_ My house, my life, or my importantly my ex fucking girlfriend? If I had more to offer you, I'd gladly give it to you."

"Sasuke, you haven't answered any of our calls. We need to talk. We really do." Naruto pleaded.

"About what? What more do we need to talk about? You got what you wanted. You both do, so why in the hell do I need to be apart of it? Don't you two fucking get that?" Sasuke spat fiercely.

"Sasuke?" a timid, feminine voice rang through his ear.

"It's me. W-We both need to talk to you. I-I need to explain myself. W-We both need to explain ourselves. How we left things weren't right and they need to be fixed. Please." Sakura's voice quivered.

Sasuke was shocked to hear her voice after almost two months. He actually missed it. He almost sighed with pleasure, but then remembered what had gone between them. He began to speak with such strong revulsion.

"What more is there to be explained? What more is there possibly to be fixed?," he laughed drily," My best friend stole the person I loved the most. I found out and that's the end of story. You know what I realized? I'm glad that you left me for him. You both belong with each other. Two airheads that only care about themselves. What a perfect couple."

"S-Sasuke please. You know that I never meant to hurt you. I-I'm sorry. Please j-just let all of us sit down and we can explain everything. Word for word. I truly lo-" Sakura sobbed.

"No. I refuse to sit down and listen to bullshit. Don't you dare draw the 'I love you' card," he snarled,"Leave me fucking be."

He heard Naruto call out for him since Sakura cried out even harder. He hung up before Naruto could say more. He stood up and began to lash out at everything in his sight.

* * *

After two hours, he was done and sat on his bed. He put his head into his hands and clenched his hair. He threw himself back onto his bed and began to think of the turn of events of the day.

 **1.)** _He went to a coffee shop and got his coffee spilt all over himself._

 **2.)** _An attractive dark haired woman ran like hell to just apologize to him_.

 **3.)** _He got a call from his fucking betrayer of best friend and ex girl friend._

 **4.)** _He had no idea how to get rid of all of the hot anger coursing through his veins._

 **5.)** _He had no ounce of forgiveness in his heart. He was just angry, but most of all in pain._

Then, he suddenly thought of what Hinata had told him about forgiveness.

"Because it's the right thing to do." she said kindly.

His mind lingered on her nice antics and it engraved into his mind. She was appealing, but shut the thought down. The same evil voice deep within him called out to him.

' _ **All** women are the same..' _

With that last thought, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hi guys. Yes, Sasuke is very pissed off. He won't be like that forever though. He's hella angry, but he has every right to be. More things are going to happen later on. Also, I would've updated earlier but a lot of things have happened in my personal life. My life has been an emotional journey at the moment for my entire family. Losing somebody that you love isn't easy. It isn't something you can get over in a day. That's what I kinda of felt writing this just in a different way. I expressed myself through writing this, but I'll be updating when I can.**_

 _ **Till next time,**_

 _ **~beautifulglimpse**_


	3. Stirring Thoughts and Trival Things

A/N: Next chapter. Here we go.

* * *

Sasuke paced around his room as he debated whether or not he should send the bill to this _Hinata._

'Should I?' he asked himself.

He thought about it for a while until he finally had come to a decision. He went to the dry cleaners and a girl attended to him right away.

"Welcome to Konoha Cleaners! How can I help you today sir?" the teen chirped.

"Yeah, I just have a pair of jeans and shirt that have some coffee stains in them. Can I just leave it here or-?" he questioned

(Sasuke had never been to a dry cleaners, but there's no need to remind him of that.)

"Yes! We can have those done and ready for you in a day or so. Would you like to pay now or have it sent to a specific address?" the girl asked politely

"Yeah, could you send them to 75th East Kunai Street? Konoha Leaf Apartments. The apartment number is.." he stopped suddenly.

Well he'll be damned.

"She lives in the same.. and she lives three rooms down.. What the hell?" he questioned quietly to himself.

"Excuse me, sir? What's the rest of the address?" she asked confused.

He felt the back of his neck burn and he took the clothes back. He mumbled an 'excuse me' and left the store. He got into his car and drove back to his complex. He walked up to his apartment, but that wasn't his destination. He went a little further down the hall and found it. Apartment number 614. He knocked and waited impatiently for the door to open. He heard a quiet click and the raven haired woman answered.

"Hey Kiba-kun I thought you said you weren't coming.." Hinata turned and walked back into her home without looking at him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and waited at the front door. He heard Hinata with a slightly louder voice to tell him to come in. Sasuke shook his head and hesitantly went inside. He closed the door behind him and looked around to find her.

"I'm in the kitchen. Just put your stuff down." she said cheerfully

'Does this girl even know that I'm not her boyfriend she's expecting? It could be a serial killer and she wouldn't even see it coming.' he thought surprised.

Hinata had her back turned to him while she looked at the fridge. Sasuke had sat on the chairs where the countertop was. He anticipated to see what she would do once she saw that it wasn't her 'Kiba-kun.'

"You're so quiet today. What would you like Kiba-kun? Tea, juice, water, or — oh my God!" she put her hand on her throat.

Sasuke snorted at her in deep amusement. He dipped his head down into the cold countertop and had to suppress the surprising laughter that rose within him. He could already feel that Hinata was absolutely embarrassed so to not embarrass her even more he held it. He looked up after a while and her entire face and ears were a deep red. He wouldn't admit it, but he found it cute.

"Oh my God, I would've let some stranger in my home. I mean not that you are a stranger, but oh no." she buried her face in her hands.

That's when all the laughter died inside him and heard her shaky sigh. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but why did he care? She wasn't anything to him and he still felt his chest burn at her cry. He got up and walked toward her. He leaned against the counter and without thinking grabbed her wrist in his hand. She looked up at him and once more he felt something stir within him.

* * *

 _ ***Hinata**_

'Oh no. I don't know why I was so frightened. Not by Sasuke, but because I hadn't paid attention. What would've happened if it wasn't even **_him_** at the door?' she berated herself.

Tears had sprung into her eyes so she buried her face into her hands. They threatened to spill, but she wouldn't dare let them fall. It wasn't his fault that he came in. It was hers for not paying attention and being so careless. She needed to be more aware of her surroundings. A tear drop fell down her cheek and felt a hand grip her wrist somewhat gently. She dropped both hands off of her face slowly while her heart started to beat quickly.

He squeezed her wrist softly and put a hand hesitantly on her head. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Che. Don't cry. I'm not good with crying women." he grumbled.

After a couple seconds he let go and moved slightly away from her. She blinked perplexed at what he had done and she wiped moisture from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overreact in that way. And also for being so troublesome." she said worriedly.

Sasuke knocked her on the head and she rubbed her hand lightly on it. He shrugged and opened his mouth to speak.

"Next time don't just open the door. It's dangerous." he said flatly.

Hinata nodded in agreement and cleared her throat. She wanted to ask why he was in her apartment, but he took her chance.

"I came here because you gave me your address for the bill and realized that you live three doors down from me. I wanted to tell you that you don't need to pay for my clothing anymore. It's fine." he said brusquely.

"O-Oh no! It wouldn't be right if I don't make up for my mistake somehow. It was my fault I spilled it all over you in the first place. Please." she pleaded guiltily.

Hinata and Sasuke stared at each other for a while. Hinata couldn't hold the eye contact any longer and looked away. Sasuke continued to stare at her and she felt a blush that started to betray her skin. Hinata was very nervous to be around this man especially on her own.

His attractive features unnerved her tremendously. She felt the coolness of his aura, but that wasn't what drew her to him. It was the underlying sadness he bored in him. She wouldn't ask him since she barely had met him nevertheless it intrigued her so. How could a man this young be in such pain? How?

* * *

 ** _*Sasuke*_**

He never understood what it was about her that made him so drawn to her. He had barely met her and felt something he couldn't put his finger on. Sasuke took his eyes off of her and ran a hand through his hair.

"Like I said. Don't pay for anything. It's fine." he said quietly.

"At least let me wash them for you. Please, that's the least I can do. I owe you so much more now. I'm," she hesitated,"I'm glad that it was you at the door."

Sasuke stiffened at her choice of words and nodded uncomfortably. He rapidly walked out of the kitchen and Hinata came after him.

"Ah wait Uchiha-," she exclaimed as the door shut loudly,"Uchiha-san."

She sighed and stared at the door for a moment. After a short minute, she heard a firm knock on the door. She opened it and Sasuke put the clothes in her arms. She widened her eyes in surprise and Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Just wash them and give them to me when you're done."

Sasuke walked away after that and went to his apartment.

Sasuke couldn't comprehend what the hell went on in his mind. He tried to wrap his mind around the thought of her as she cried and he comforted her. His mind had told him no, but something inside of him moved him to do it. He wouldn't admit his heart had moved him. He would never be such a fool to use it again.

'Emotions and feelings are pointless. They are such useless, trivial things.' he thought cynically.

Sasuke wanted to go back to her apartment and snatch the clothes from her hands. He didn't need her help nor did he want it. It was something that wasn't allowing him to proceed in those actions. It infuriated him that she made him _feel_. He hated that about her even if she did peak his interest.

It sounded contradicting, but he couldn't deny it.

She had an aura of warmth surrounding around her. The inviting, shy friendliness about her was what aggravated him. She barely knew him yet she wanted to help him all she could. He hated that she stared at him like as if she were looking at his _soul_. God, he hated the weird sense of understanding she had. He's only had two encounters with her and another one soon. Then, a sinister voice spoke to him.

 _'Don't let her get close to us Sasuke..'_

Sasuke slightly listened to it.

 _She's smells pure, but she could be masking her true nature._

Sasuke covered his ears and tried to shut out the demons within him.

 _She wants to enchant us and then that's when her dangerous trick will come alive._

Sasuke gripped his hair into his hands and shut his eyes.

 _She wants to consume you whole. Just like Sakura.._

 _"Shut up!_ " Sasuke roared fiercely.

All he heard was the chilling laughter in his mind fade slowly.

Sasuke abruptly stood up from the bed he sat on and put on some shoes. He grabbed his duffle bag and walked out the door.

* * *

Sasuke drove down to the gym he hadn't been to in years. His old MMA gym he stopped going to because of the lying snake he lived with. He spent all of his valuable time with her just to be betrayed by her in the end. The irony of it all.

He stalked out of his car and was somewhat pleased that he had gym appropriate clothes on. He went through the doors and saw the one person he knew wouldn't dare to ask questions. He walked up to him and the person smiled and lifted his two fingers up.

"Sasuke. Welcome back." he greeted.

"Sparring session. Now." he demanded rudely.

"Aye. Impatient as ever I see. Well then. Let's go." he motioned him to one of the private sections of the gym.

That's when Sasuke couldn't remember anything else.

* * *

Sasuke laid on the floor panting with harsh exertion after the brutal sparring match. The other man was as exhausted as he was, but was on his feet. The man with gray hair looked at Sasuke with observant eyes.

"I know you won't tell me Sasuke, but there's something wrong with you. You didn't fight with technique and skill," he paused," You fought with adrenaline and rage. What's with you?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"You can't lie to me either. I could tell the moment I exchanged fists with you. What's going on." he said sternly.

"Che. Ask your other used to be disciples. They would love to tell you what went on. They made me look like the fool. Ask them. I'd love to hear what they'd tell you." he laughed bitterly.

"Quit with the roundabout answers Sasuke." the man narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke sat up and glared at Kakashi with a heated scorn.

"You want to know Kakashi," Sasuke retorted scathingly,"Fine. Sakura. The girl that you and Naruto told me that had been in love with me since teenagers left. I left her."

Kakashi crossed his arms and his eyes flashed with a glint of anger. Sasuke looked at him with callous eyes.

"Why you ask?" his voice filled with venom," I left her because she slept with Naruto. When? For the entire year that I had left overseas for the biggest job of my architectural career."

Kakashi's eyes widened with unconfined surprise. Sasuke laughed cold-heartedly at his face.

"Did you think that they'd tell you that? Now you know everything. Was that the answer you were expecting or that I left her because I was being the unemotional bastard as always?" Sasuke hissed ruthlessly.

Kakashi walked toward him and sat next to him on the gym floor. Sasuke recoiled from him and Kakashi gripped his wrist to sit him down.

"I'm not upset. I knew something like this would've happened to me. Maybe it's karma for being the way I was with her. Naruto got the girl he's been pinning after for since grade school. I'm fine." Sasuke said expressionlessly.

Kakashi gripped his shoulder and slightly squeezed it in comfort. Sasuke put his head down and felt all the hurt rush into his body. He felt his eyes stinging with tears, but refused to let them fall. He wouldn't allow himself to be weak because of this.

"It's not your fault Sasuke. They both took a decision, but so did you. I'm not picking a side. I will tell you this. The way they hurt you, you hurt them. Don't fall into the deep abyss in your mind or you'll never be able to see the light. Trust me." Kakashi said wisely.

Sasuke nodded at his words and they stared there for a while. After what seemed like an eternity, Sasuke stood up. Kakashi did the same and slapped Sasuke lightly in the back.

"Are you coming back soon? You've gone rusty Sasuke." Kakashi joked lightly.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted

Kakashi walked Sasuke out and before Sasuke got into his car he spoke once more.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." he murmured.

"Anytime Sasuke. I'm always here at the gym if you want to start training again." he smiled.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and drove off.

* * *

The next day Sasuke woke up feeling lighter than usual. He went into his bathroom and took a shower. He slipped on a pair of sweats and dried his hair with a towel. He heard a soft knock on the door and opened it.

His nerves jolted when he saw the petite raven haired woman at the door.

" Ohayo Uchiha-san. Here are your clothes.." she trailed off.

He noticed that she held a box filled with two coffee cups behind her.

"I bought coffee as an apology for the other day. You left my apartment really upset and I wanted to apologize if it was something I said that might've offended you." she said softly.

He shook his head in disagreement and she gave a tentative smile.

"I'm so glad that that's settled. Enjoy," she handed him the clothes and coffee,"Have a good day. Excuse me."

She started to walk away and he couldn't contain himself.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked stoically.

She tilted her head in confusion and he opened the door all the way.

"You bought two coffee cups and I probably won't drink the other one. It'll go to waste." he said impassively.

Hinata smiled tenderly and Sasuke felt a jolt in his heart.

"Sure. I'd be glad to." she said kindly.

Hinata went through the door and Sasuke's life was in for a huge change.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys. That's the end of chapter three, but to the guest reader who said this._ _ **You are absolutely wonderful.**_

 _ **Don't give in to these jerks who somehow feel "offended" that Sakura's tagged - screw them! Fan girls/boys like that just have to grow up and realize that we're talking about non-feeling, fictional characters here (I mean jeez).**_

Yes. You absolutely hit the nail right on the head. The story I created involves fictional characters that aren't real. Simple as that. I know they aren't together in the manga, but isn't a fanfiction..

 _ **A fanfiction?**_

 _It's something that I thought to write about. I love all the characters I do, but in the story that's how I decided to portray them. It's not that I don't like them not at all. They're great all of them are, but it's just a part they portray to help my storyline. That's all it is._

 _Also, it doesn't catch my attention when you try to voice your opinion by using harsh comments. All I do is delete them because I'd rather promote positivity than negativity. Thank you, you kind guest reader._

 _Anyway, thank you all for the kind words and support. You guys never fail to make me smile and I'm going to try to keep updating as fast as I can. My life is getting back together and I'm glad that it is. I take all of the nice comments and constructive criticism as always. It makes me a better writer and I'm glad that so far this story has received positive feedback. Thank you._

 _Till next time,_

 _~beautifulglimpse_


	4. New Truths and Sworn Promises

_**A/N: Next chapter. Y'all are going to choke me for this one.**_

* * *

Sasuke had let Hinata come over to his house for the past several weeks. She tried to have conversations with him and he only gave evasive answers to her questions whenever she asked. Most of the time Sasuke and her sat in silence and drank coffee. She finally gained some confidence and asked him tentatively.

"Uchiha-san, you let me come over here with coffee everyday yet we never speak of anything. I'm not troubling you by being here am I?" she asked lightly

"No." he replied bluntly.

"It's just," she hesitated,"I just don't want to be wasting your time when you can be doing something else. It's just that-" she's interrupted by Sasuke.

"If you don't want to come here anymore, just say so. It's not like I ask you to come here for me." he said harshly.

She winced at his sharp comeback, but she felt a seed of annoyance sliver into her heart.

"W-Well I come because I want to. You seem like a nice guy and I thought that I could get to know you more. I really don't-"

Sasuke chuckled humorlessly and glared coldly at her.

"Then leave the conversation as is. Don't be annoying." he said frigidly.

"It's just that.." she trailed off.

Since Sasuke had seen Kakashi, he shut down any emotion that he felt. Which meant the only room for an emotion he had was his anger. Hinata was the first person in front of him and he wasn't going to hold back no matter how hard he lashed at her.

"What." he demanded chillingly.

"N-No, I'll just leave it be. It's fine." she shook her head in dismissal.

"What are you going to stutter your way out of this one? Like you did the first time?" he scoffed disdainfully.

Hinata held her tongue and curled her fists into balls.

"N-No, it's just I noticed that you're upset again. I'm sorry if I've done something to make you angry." she murmured faintly.

Her apologies finally snapped Sasuke's patience.

"God damn it! Why do you always apologize? People like you are so easy to take advantage of and not to be taken seriously. When selfish people see others like you, they laugh. You waste your breath trying to be a "nice" person, but no one is genuinely that way. It's almost pitiful to hear you apologize to someone who doesn't even care for you in the slightest." he retaliated venomously.

She felt as if someone had pierced her through the stomach with a sword. His words had brought up what she'd been avoiding since she moved away from home.

* * *

 ** _Hinata_**

 ** _*flashback*_**

Hinata packed her bags with tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. She wiped them furiously away as she grabbed her clothes methodically from her closet to put in her bag. Someone knocked on her door and she ignored it. She heard a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Hinata. Open the door. Let's have a civil conversation about this. You know things don't have to be this way." her cousin explained stoically.

Hinata felt a fiery heat wave throughout her whole body. The tears stopped in an instant. She opened the door with a foreign, new vengeance.

"You want to talk about what _Neji-nii-san? That otōusan_ has been embarrassed by me since the day I was _born_? That he's always treated me different since I'm not _his child_? I'm a child of a ra-" Neji slammed his fist into the wall.

"You're treading dangerous waters Hinata," Neji warned frostily,"I suggest you stop right there. Stop spouting nonsense. Let's talk and-"

Hinata screamed in frustration at her lying brother.

"Stop lying to me! Stop trying to defend otōusan and trying to silence me! I understand what happened to mother! I do! I'm tired of being treated like a child who knows nothing! I'm tired of the cold indifference from father! I'm tired of being that burden everyone has to deal with. I'm tired of being the black sheep of the entire family. I've had it. Accept it Neji-nii-sama. Yet, why have I come to accept this outcome?" she gripped her hair tightly in her hands.

Neji placed a hand on her arm and she stopped for a moment.

"You were the only one who never looked at me differently," she whispered painfully,"Now, I can see it as clear as day on your face and even if you try to convince me that you accept this I know you're lying."

Neji's emotions in his heart were interchanging. Once he substituted one, another one came as fast as a tsunami. The waves crashed hard against one another and couldn't be detained. Hinata smiled sadly and her heartbroken voice sounded thousands of years old.

"You can't lie to me because your eyes will betray me."

Neji's eyes widened in astonishment from her revelation. Neji's grasp on her arm loosened and she pulled away. Neji sunk to his knees and tears welled up into his eyes.

"Goodbye Neji. I'm sorry."

Hinata walked away from the Hyuga estate and got into car. She drove away from it and tears blinded her. Once she knew she was far away from it, she pulled onto the side of the road and cried violently. She screamed as the tears streamed down her face and hit her dashboard with all the strength in her. She fiercely opened her overview mirror and ripped the pictures out of them. All of them were picures of her whole family. She felt a fire burn her heart and ripped them all to shreds. She cried for a long time until she finally pulled herself together.

She needed to be strong no matter what circumstances there are.

* * *

Months passed from the whole exchange with her brother and Hinata changed her life. She changed her telephone number, moved to the inner city of Konoha (clans usually lived on the outskirts of them), and her job as a sign language interpreter paid fairly well. She worked in a prestigious university in Konoha and loved her job.

Her life was different and she couldn't help but feel guilty. She never wanted to hurt anyone by her momentary anger. She wasn't upset anymore. Hinata was ashamed by her actions, but most of all she was deeply wounded by her family. She felt an ache in her chest that never left.

Although what broke her heart the most was her last conversation with Neji. She regretted the way she lashed the truth out at him. Everything that she said wasn't a lie and she felt terrible. Absolutely horrid. Hinata wanted to see Neji, but she knew that it wasn't the time yet. She wasn't ready to face her family until she was truly prepared to see them calmly. Since that dreadful day, Hinata always apologized to everyone even if she wasn't the one at fault. She wouldn't hurt anyone with barbed wired laced words ever again.

 _ ***flashback ends***_

* * *

A tear had slid down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She stood up from her chair and Sasuke watched her with an intense glower. She paused in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't apologize to be expected to be given a prize," she said serenely,"If people think I lack maturity for apologizing for my actions, then they are truly the ones at fault. Recognizing what you've done wrong to someone is something we as people don't do because we believe we're always in the right and never in the wrong. It may not affect you since you do not care, but everyone needs to hear, at least once, an apology given to them. Excuse me."

Sasuke's expression remained flat as she said this. She sighed and continued on her trek to the door. If only she had known who would've been at the door, she wouldn't have opened it.

 _"What the hell are you two doing here?_ " Sasuke's voice boomed across the hall.

A woman with cotton candy locks with jade green eyes and a man with bright yellow hair and cerulean eyes stood at the door. Hinata knew who this man was. She knew exactly who he was.

Hinata's heart pounded so nervously that it almost hurt. It did hurt because the man standing in front of her was her ex-boyfriend.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered in shock.

Naruto stared at Hinata with so much surprise etched on his face.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Oh, h-how are you?" he asked incredulously.

"G-Good. U-Um, i-if you'll excuse me." she stuttered awkwardly.

She walked past them when the woman with the pastel pink hair spoke softly with an edge to her tone she barely caught.

"Who was that?" she said with a hint of displeasure.

If Hinata was correct, she also heard a minuscule amount of jealousy seep into the woman's tone. Yet, Hinata accidentally slipped the words from her mouth.

"I-I'm Hyuga Hinata. I'm just a.. an acquaintance of Uch-," she changed her answer,"Sasuke's and Naruto's. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now. I, um, will see later Sasuke." she gave her a small smile.

The pink haired woman widened her eyes with disbelief and a small scowl itched to come on her face. Instead she gave Hinata a polite, forced smile and she looked at Sasuke who paid no attention to her. Naruto's eyes locked with Hinata's intensely. Hinata looked down and focused her attention somewhere else.

Then, she noticed his hands twitching in a frenzy and was drawn back by the look on his face. The hatred he outwardly radiated from his body and sent cold chills down her back. Sasuke's rage started to overflow and Sasuke looked at Hinata for half a second.

"Go." he ordered calmly.

Hinata was taken back by his response and sped away from his apartment. Hinata's heart pounded harshly against her chest. Only one thing ran through her mind.

' _Something's terribly wrong._ ' she echoed.

* * *

 _ **Sasuke**_

Naruto and Sakura closed the door behind them.

"Get out." he commanded bluntly.

"Sasuke.." Naruto said crestfallen.

"Do you guys enjoy doing this? Harassing me?," he snarled softly,"Get out of my apartment. Now."

"Sasuke-kun please. You've never let us give you an explanation." Sakura whispered shamefully.

"I. Don't. Care." he enunciated slowly.

Sakura's eyes glistened with tears and Naruto clenched his fists hardly in his hands.

"Che.' If you're not going to leave, then I will," Sasuke snapped brutally,"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Sasuke walked right past them and Naruto snatched Sasuke's wrist in a tight grip. Sasuke's expression was livid at Naruto's actions.

"Let go Naruto," he spat disgusted,"Now."

"No, you bastard. You're acting like a stupid little kid! Why do you run away? Let's fix this! It's been months since you came home and we haven't seen you! I want this to be over." Naruto argued hotly.

"Why haven't I seen you? Why do I run away?," he snarled nastily,"You're such a damn idiot! You know you're the one also with the help of _that one_ next to you is what caused this."

Sasuke ripped his arm away from Naruto's and directed his fury onto the one person he's needed to vent on since the beginning.

"You lied to me. You betrayed me without a second thought." he stated cruelly.

"Sasuke-kun please don't do this." Sakura cried in anguish

Sasuke came close to her and whispered with harsh resentment.

"No. I'm not going to spare you any longer. You cheated on me as soon as I left. You did this on purpose. You made a damned fool out of me. Now it's _my_ turn. _I promise you that I'll make you regret that you ever met me_." Sasuke vowed vindictively.

Sakura fell on her knees and sobbed into her hands. Naruto heard the end of Sasuke's declaration. Naruto trembled with anger and finally snapped his arm back with so much force. Sasuke grabbed it in his hand and connected his other fist to Naruto's jaw. Then, the fight truly began between them.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged their fists to release all of the tension. Sasuke knew that it wouldn't be enough, but he didn't care. He wanted Naruto to know how upset he truly was. The resentment he had against him.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Stop, stop it please! Please stop!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

Sasuke had the upper hand and was on top of Naruto. He punched his face multiple times and let him go before Naruto passed out. Naruto shot up quickly, but he stumbled onto one knee. Sasuke chuckled spitefully at the sight.

"Usuratonkachi. I'm tired of you. This is it. I'm breaking all ties with you. With the both of you," Sasuke declared curtly,"I will warn you. If either of you so much as try coming my way again, I'll ruin the both of you. I swear it."

Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but Sakura shakily lifted herself up off the ground and wrapped an arm around Naruto. Sakura exchanged a look with Naruto and Naruto shifted his eyes to the ground. Sasuke hated the understanding between them. He wouldn't admit it, but he hated the caring look they carried for each other. She looked at Sasuke with soft, saddened eyes.

"Sasuke, I know you're angry. I know you absolutely hate me. You have every right to. I know, but we won't give up. I won't give up. We're going to keep fighting until you hear us." Sakura whispered with determination.

Sasuke turned away from her and Sakura carried Naruto out. Sasuke felt as if his whole body was numb. He walked out of his now trashed living room since their fight escalated into it. He went into his bedroom and laid on his bed. All that swirled in his head was revenge. Hot, bitter, and satisfying revenge, but how could he achieve it?

 _'Use whatever it takes to break them...' the voice whispered._

 _'Hn. How?' Sasuke demanded._

 _'Find something that will hit them both..' it hissed sadistically._

Then, the voice came back with a dreadful idea.

 _'Use her..' the voice cajoled sinisterly._

 _'How is she of use to me?' Sasuke snapped._

'He knew _her._ _He was uncomfortable and Sakura was bothered by her presence. You're killing two birds in one stone. Use her..' it chuckled cruelly._

Sasuke thought critically about this for a long period of time and came to a decision.

"Yes.." Sasuke agreed inaudibly.

The voice within him cackled and rejoiced at his wonderful idea.

 _'They will regret what they have done to us..' it swore confidently._

"Yes. Yes they will."

Finally, Sasuke's revenge consumed him completely.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I did say Sasuke's life was going to change. I never said how. Construction criticism and reviews are always welcome. I'll talk to you guys soon._**

 ** _Till next time,_**

 ** _~beautifulglimpse_**


	5. Apologies and Oversized Sweaters

**_A/N: Wow next chapter! It's 2018. Has been for a while. Welp._**

* * *

Sasuke attempted after so many weeks to figure out how he would try to speak to Hinata. He looked at his mirror and tried to practice as if he were in front of her.

"Hey you."

"Hello there."

"Uh hi."

"Talk."

"Hn."

"Damn!" Sasuke irritatedly swore as he threw himself on the bed.

Sasuke had seen her definitely, but Hinata shied away at every chance that they were able to see each other. If she saw that he was walking up the stairs and she went down, she'd go back up into her apartment until he was in his. Then, she would peek out her head to see if he was gone and she'd leave down the stairs. It frustrated Sasuke to no end and he didn't know what to do.

That was until he realized who he'd have to go for help.

Stupid Kakashi.

* * *

Sasuke waited outside of Kakashi's MMA class until everyone left the room. He walked into the room and Kakashi's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Well who do we have here," Kakashi teased,"I thought that you were going to come sooner or later, but I guess you missed me more than you realized."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance as he crossed his arms in reluctance.

"I need your help." he demanded flatly.

"With what my dear disciple?" Kakashi joked playfully.

That's when Sasuke explained, in his own stoic way, about his incidence with Hinata.

"That's all." Sasuke concluded.

Kakashi dully stared into Sasuke's face and ran a hand through his hair.

"Idiot." Kakashi blatantly stated.

 ** _*flashback*_**

 _"Just try to speak to her as kindly as possible. Well, that's nearly impossible for you. Maybe you should have a few drinks before you see her.." Kakashi's eyes crinkled behind the mask he always wore outside._

 _Sasuke snarled at his light jab toward him and Kakashi smiled proudly. The raven haired man knew that despite his teacher being a total ass he was semi right. Yet, there was a huge problem for Sasuke. He had no idea how to be kind; the man wasn't nice and he hated everyone. But he needed to do it. He needed Hinata to satiate his boiling revenge and he'd do whatever it took to get her to do so._

* * *

Sasuke walked up to Hinata's apartment almost everyday for weeks straight. The man would raise his hand up to knock and at the last minute he'd find an excuse to walk away from the door. This time he actually did knock, but he felt his feet gravitate him back to his apartment when he heard footsteps approach the door. When he closed his door shut, he heard hers open.

"Fuck!" Sasuke snarled in defeat as he plopped himself on his couch.

He rubbed his face with both hands and was about to give up until the voice came slithering into his head.

' _You're still pondering about this..' it whispered sarcastically._

' _Shut up,' Sasuke hissed back nastily,'I don't know how to get the foolish girl to speak to me again. I could always use someone else.'_

' _That's where you're wrong you imbecile. Naruto knows this girl. She knows Naruto. The pink treacherous wench feels threatened by her. She's the perfect toy to use in this raw, merciless game.' the voice laughed with cruel amusement._

' _What should I do then?' Sasuke demanded impatiently._

' _Pretend. Apologize,' the voice gagged in disgust,'Do the unthinkable even if it pains you. But gain her utmost trust. Then, you use her to kill those two birds with one stone. Make Naruto envy and thrive to be in your place. Make him desire_ _ **her**_ _. Make that lying no good woman wish she never betrayed you and wish to be in the place of that boneless woman. Ruin everything that they built while you were away until they have nothing left just like you.'_

Sasuke listened to the chilling voice in his head fade away and he opened his eyes in an almost unsettling manner. He smiled blankly while his mind finally revealed to him what he was going to do.

In the deepest part of his mind, something screamed for him to hesitate.

He did not listen to it.

* * *

A few days after he figured out his plan, he dragged himself to the coffee shop. He bought a black iced coffee and some green Matcha shit that Hinata got herself often. He bought the biggest sizes and walked up the stairs. Sasuke stopped in front of her apartment door and firmly knocked on her door without hesitation. There was no more time to waste and she was essential for what he had in store for those damned things he used to call friends.

Hinata opened the door and Sasuke's eyebrow rose with almost unnoticeable approval. Hinata wore an absolutely oversized fluffy lilac sweater that drowned out the fact if she had shorts underneath it or not. Sasuke wasn't oblivious to women and he knew she was what one would call beautiful. But at that moment she looked what any man could define as "innocently sexy."

What helped her image was that her sweater slightly slipped off her shoulder revealing the creaminess of her skin. Her hair was seductively messy and her cheeks glowed a pretty pink. Her eyes were half shut and if Sasuke were any other man he might of thought she had just got done having a romp.

Sasuke felt a pang of undeniable ("unwanted") lust run through his body. He wasn't made of steel; he was still a man after all.

"Hey." Sasuke murmured neutrally.

Hinata fluttered her eyes and tried to focus her attention on him. She yawned as she stretched her arms and the sweater rode up her thighs revealing more of her soft thighs. Sasuke clenched his jaw slightly as he felt a heat spread through his body.

' _As much as I said pretend, I never once said you can't get some other particular pleasure from this cruel game.' the voice laughed in dark approval._

' _Fuck off. I won't be that stupid to get_ _ **that involved with her.**_ ' _Sasuke snapped._

' _Doesn't mean that you can't get some enjoyment out of this. Just don't forget why you're doing this and trust only yourself.' the voice warned carefully._

Sasuke focused his attention back to the obliviously seductive woman right in front of him and he snapped his fingers in close to her ear to wake her up.

"Ahem," Sasuke cleared his throat,"Hey. Is this a bad time?"

Hinata finally woke herself up and tilted her head with slight awe.

"S-Sasuke? O-Oh my-" Hinata stumbled over her own words.

She finally woke up fully and blinked rapidly. Sasuke stifled a snort wanting to come from his nose and shoved a hand into his pocket. His other hand holding the coffee holder easily.

"Can I come in?" Sasuke asked cooly.

Hinata nodded and decided to move aside to let him walk through the open door. He motioned for her to go forward and he shut her door. She walked in front of him and her hips swayed lightly as she walked that made heat continue to course through his stomach. He shook the feeling off but it still ignited as he briefly checked out her toned legs. She sat on her couch and he sat as far as he could and placed the coffee down onto her living room table.

"I ah," Sasuke swallowed roughly,"Shit. Honestly, I'm not really the type to do this but uh-"

Hinata hugged her arms closer to her body in utter nervousness and slight shyness.

"I'm sorry for being a dick. I had no other way to word that. I vented my anger onto you and you didn't deserve that." Sasuke admitted gruffly.

' _My soul fucking burns.' Sasuke cringed to himself._

' _You sound like a shit ass teenager. You've disgraced your own pride.' the voice cackled in amusement._

' _Like I said before fuck off,' Sasuke roared within himself,'You said to pretend. And that's what I'm fucking doing. Now shut up.'_

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and she stayed silent. She narrowed her eyes and he saw a different glint in them. They were still gentle but a fire crackled within them.

"Yeah, you were a major asshole. I'll give you that," Hinata said sharply.

Sasuke visibly winced but felt a flare of approval wash through him as he heard her actually be mad at him.

"You said some cruel shit to me. Things that I know but never try to speak on. But just as you pushed your boundaries, I pushed mine. I'm-" she changed her sentence,"Let's forget about it. It's all in the past."

Sasuke was astounded that she even admitted that he was an asshole or that he said some really fucked up things to her. What surprised him more is that she didn't say the one thing he expected her to say.

'I'm sorry.' her gentle voice failed to murmur out.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel about it so he just nodded and forced himself to stick out his hand. This shit was getting too sentimental for his liking and it made his skin boil. Hinata looked down at his hand and flickered her pearl eyes to his black ones. She slid her tiny, soft hand into his and they shook hands firmly.

"So. I brought coffee. Truce?" Sasuke said seriously.

Hinata cracked a pretty, but small smile.

"Truce." she said sweetly.

* * *

Sasuke felt his vision go hazy at her kind smile but he shook it off. Hinata grabbed her green Matcha frappe and took a deep sip. She let out a moan of enjoyment and it took everything in Sasuke's willpower to not get aroused by that. Sasuke just sipped his black iced coffee quietly and they both sat together in silence. Yet, he knew he needed to ask more questions and get to "know" her. Sasuke wanted to know more about her body than what she liked.

Sasuke was never a man who slept around ever. Lots of women threw themselves at him and he never once took their offer nor did he feel a want toward other women other than when he was in his so called relationship with that wench. So for Hinata to actually faze his indifference toward women confused him to no fucking end. She was insanely attractive and her toned body didn't help his situation either. Hinata finally broke the silence when she put down her coffee.

"Would," Hinata took a deep breath,"You like to stay for breakfast? The frappe made me slightly hungry."

Every fiber in him wanted to leave since he was already feeling so aroused and he couldn't stand that she made him feel something even if it was just that. Although he knew that this would help him get closer to her, so he nodded and tried to soften his features. He felt like he forced his expression and Sasuke knew she could tell. Yet, Hinata smiled almost brightly and got up from the couch. She stretched and she fixed her oversized sweater to cover her shoulders. That didn't help because that allowed him to see the sliver of her toned stomach as her sweater rose up.

'Shit. It's just because I haven't been with someone in a long time. That's all it is. Fucking hell.' Sasuke thought frustratedly.

'The foolish girl doesn't even know she's doing this. That's what makes this whole situation that much more amusing.' the voice cackled mockingly.

* * *

 _ ***Hinata***_

She felt that he was trying very hard to express himself. Hinata didn't think of him any other way than just as an acquaintance on the borderline to being a friend. The raven haired woman could admit that the man was dangerously attractive. Sometimes she had a hard time not showing him that she found him attractive. She had a selective amount of friends and didn't want to scare him off by being desperate. Hinata smiled when he said yes to her offer and she got up off the couch. She fixed her sweater so it wasn't falling off her shoulders and she noticed his eyes trailed down her body.

Hinata would be lying if she said she didn't feel her body heat up in satisfaction as he stared at her. He didn't see that she was watching him and his eyes darkened more, if that were possible, as he glanced over her. She then realized she was wearing her oversized sweater and a pair of booty shorts. Hinata blushed hotly and felt like wanting to change her clothes but she decided to be confident in herself. She hadn't noticed she wasn't covering her legs but she didn't care.

She wanted him to watch her in any way he wanted.

'You say you don't wanna sound desperate, but here you are parading yourself like an all you can eat buffet.' Hinata nagged at herself.

'I'm not doing anything. Plus, I think it's just because I haven't been with someone in such a long time. It's been almost a year.' Hinata thought wistfully.

A year huh?

* * *

 _ ***Sasuke***_

Sasuke watched as the young woman made breakfast from the living room. She moved gracefully and he shifted his eyes to look at his phone. The voice came back as he drifted off in his unoccupied mind.

'She's a beautiful little thing isn't she?' the voice mocked.

Sasuke shrugged internally.

'Just remember. Don't let the beauty of her supposed kindness of this woman fool you. Remember they must pay for what they've done to us. Keep that in mind.' the voice whispered cynically.

"I will." Sasuke agreed flatly the voice in his head.

"Food's ready." Hinata looked at him shyly.

"I must." Sasuke murmured as he walked into the kitchen ready to start this threatening "relationship."

Shit.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I'm back with another chapter my loves. I missed this place and if I get the chance to update soon I will. This chapter is probably not that good but I tried for everyone. See you soon._**

 ** _~beautifulglimpse._**


End file.
